


Break the ice

by Moonshiro



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, ChanKai, Hóquei, M/M, Os dois são bem idiotas, Top Park Chanyeol, aqui a gente pega em tacos, dez segundo no pau sem perder amizade, eles são bem idiotas, fica pela sua imaginação, inimigos para amantes, love x hate, patinador de gelo, qual tacos?, sério
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonshiro/pseuds/Moonshiro
Summary: Quando Kim Jongin recebeu uma bolsa de estudos como patinador artístico para cursar engenharia, não imaginou que teria que dividir o único ringue do campus com Park Chanyeol, o capitão do time de hóquei. Desde a primeira vez que se viram, passaram a nutrir um ódio mútuo, instaurando assim uma rachadura imaginária, que não poderia ser atravessada para o bem de todos os outros estudantes da universidade, no meio de todo aquele espaço frio. Porém, após um dos membros do time acabar se ferindo e Chanyeol precisar optar — e implorar — pela ajuda do Kim para suprir esse desfalque, ambos acabam descobrindo uma forma ainda mais interessante de esquentar aquele ringue de patinação.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Break the ice

**Author's Note:**

> tira a poeirinha com máscara e álcool em gel  
> OLÁ GALERINHA DO MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL  
> Achei que nunca mais estaria por aqui, mas é aquelas né? Não direi que desta água não bebereis porque vai que afogarás?  
> Depois de mais de quase sete meses, aqui estou com essa história thuthuca que ganhou vida graças a Vic deuzinha que compartilhou um vídeo fofíssimo (que vai ta nas notas finais) que me inspirou e foi isso! Nunca escrevi love x hate, então vou pedindo desculpas por qualquer coisa!  
> Pretendo voltar no próximo ano, finalizar meus projetos (oi fio azul!) e por no papel alguns projetos que vive na minha cachola. Espero que vocês possam me acompanhar no próximo ano ><  
> No mais, quero supeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer agradecer ao amorzinho da minha vida, Jubs @saddrdazex, que fez essa sinopse PERFEITA. A dona do meu corpo, Quelzinha @shirokohta que betou a história pra mim e aguentou meus surtos. E a @freitaskami, minha manager mor que aprova meus desvaneios hehehe  
> Enfim, é isso! Boa leitura ♥

_Let me break the ice_

_Allow me to get you right_

_But you warm up to me_

_Oh, baby, I can make you feel_

_(Hot, hot, hot, hot)_

No momento que Jongin colocou o cereal no prato e percebeu que não tinha leite na geladeira, ele sabia que tudo no seu dia daria errado. Oras, é quase impossível que os primeiros minutos do seu dia não fossem refletir nas outras horas seguintes e por isso ele tinha certeza que tudo daria errado.

Sehun, seu melhor amigo, obviamente discordou, chamando-o de drama queen ao tempo que dizia para ele pegar seu casaco e não esquecer dos patins para o treino da tarde.

O Kim até começou a ficar positivo e a acreditar que talvez o melhor amigo, e roommate, estivesse certo e ele estava apenas sendo uma drama queen. Afinal de contas, sua manhã de aula foi tranquila, os professores pareciam bem humorados e para uma segunda-feira, aquilo era sucesso na certa.

Cursar engenharia estava longe de ser fácil, ainda quando ele tinha que equilibrar com seus treinos que garantiram a bolsa de estudo na faculdade e o permitia ter pequenas regalias mesmo que a família não fosse minimamente afortunada. Ainda assim, Jongin considerava que as coisas estavam indo bem, se incomodando apenas na manhã daquela segunda-feira por causa do leite que não tinha na geladeira.

Maldito leite!

Como se tudo se alinhasse e os planetas estivessem finalmente girando na movimento correto, Jongin pode ver que sim, o leite havia prenunciado uma ordem de tragédias que faria não só aquele dia, mas toda a semana fosse por água abaixo.

— O que esse bando de brutamontes estão fazendo no meu ringue? — Grunhiu para o melhor amigo que sequer preferiu responder porque sabia do ódio incondicional que o Kim sentia frente ao time de hóquei. 

Jongin estreitou os olhos e não demorou para encontrar a quem sabia ser o dono daquela questão caótica. 

— PARK CHANYEOL! — Gritou irritado e não demorou a ver o maldito vindo em direção a si, tirando a máscara para mostrar aquele sorriso maldito que Jongin ainda ia quebrar na porrada.

— Bailarina! — O Park cantarolou encostando o corpo no muro que envolvia o ringue.

— Esse é o meu horário. Sempre foi o meu horário. Brutamontes dos disquinhos ficam no ringue a noite para minha infelicidade porque no outro dia esse ringue está um lixo. 

Chanyeol apenas sorriu e não respondeu de início a indagação do outro fazendo-o bufar.

Todo o time parou quando percebeu o “diálogo” entre os dois coreanos. Era verdade afirmar que aquela não era a primeira vez e definitivamente não seria a única vez que o Park e o Kim iriam discutir e trocar farpas.

Chanyeol era o capitão do time de hóquei da faculdade enquanto Jongin, era patinador artístico que também representava o lugar que estudava. Por questões de espaço, existia apenas um único ringue de gelo no campus universitário e desde que os dois tiveram que dividir o mesmo espaço tudo começou.

Jongin morria de ódio de como os jogadores de hóquei deixavam o ringue e nunca se davam nem o trabalho de arrumar obrigando-o a fazer isso para ter uma pista lisa e plana para poder fazer suas acrobacias sem ter medo de cair.

Chanyeol detestava a maneira que o Kim era o queridinho do campus e tinha várias regalias, inclusive frente ao ringue de gelo. Eles eram um time! Por que Jongin tinha mais vantagens frente ao local de gelo se ele era uma única pessoa?

E desde então, era assim. A bailarina e o brutamontes trocando gritos e xingamentos a torto e a direito mesmo quando sequer havia motivos. 

Era um espetáculo engraçado de se assistir, modéstia parte. A equipe de hóquei e os amigos do Kim que o acompanhavam em seu treino achavam divertidíssimo porque pareciam duas crianças da terceira série chamando um ao outro de bobo quando podiam resolver isso com um diálogo maduro entre dois adultos.

— Pode me explicar porque sua equipe de ogros está no meu ringue exatamente no meu horário? — Tornou a questionar irritado enquanto assistia aquele sorrisinho filha da puta crescer no rosto do Park.

— Bailarina, bailarina… Que tipo de atleta você é que não vai verificar o quadro de horários do lugar que você treina? Tsc, que feio — Chanyeol finalmente falou, cruzando os braços fazendo o patinador revirar os olhos.

— Eu não treino a noite, logo, esse é meu horário. Sempre foi o meu horário, Park. Então não tenho que tá vendo porcaria de quadro de horários nenhum. Você simplesmente deveria sair do meu ringue e voltar na hora que monstros podem sair… Que você sabe muito bem que é a noite.

Chanyeol riu debochado.

— Pois saiba você, Kim. Que até o final deste semestre o meu time tem a tarde toda para treinar no ringue. Pode olhar você mesmo na administração. 

— Isso não está certo — Ditou ainda mais irritado — O que você aprontou seu brutamontes de quinta categoria?

— Kyungsoo está com uma disciplina à noite. Ele não pode treinar e por isso, acabamos tendo o direito de ter a tarde para a gente. 

— Não existem disciplinas de Educação Física a noite, Park!

— E quem disse que era disciplina de educação física? — Perguntou debochado, tornando a sorrir levianamente.

— UMA OPTATIVA? VOCÊ FEZ UM DOS SEUS OGROS SE MATRICULAR NUMA OPTATIVA PRA TIRAR O MEU HORÁRIO?

— Não seja assim bailarina… Pintura é uma disciplina muito importante para o meu goleiro!

Jongin respirou fundo massageando as têmporas como se tentasse buscar um pouco de paz para realmente não ir pra cima do Park e usar a lâmina do seu patins e cortar a cabeça daquele ogro para fora do corpo.

— Você está dizendo que eu vou ter que treinar a noite depois que vocês fodem completamente o meu ringue porque você é um grandíssimo filho da puta acéfalo que fez um dos brutamontes junior se matricular numa disciplina que não tem absolutamente nada a ver com o curso dele apenas para me irritar?

— Se eu fosse acéfalo, bailarina… Eu não teria tido essa grandíssima ideia, não acha?

Foi questão de segundos. Mesmo sem patins, Jongin se viu pulando para dentro do ringue e só não conseguiu alcançar o pescoço do capitão porque Sehun o segurou com força, puxando-o para seu corpo. 

— Mais uma suspensão por briga corporal com o Chanyeol e você é suspenso — Sehun o recordou fazendo o Kim grunhir em frustração.

— Isso não vai ficar assim seu brutamontes de araque. Não vai! Você vai se arrepender disso.

— Oh bailarina! Rodopiou tanto que o cérebro já não está mais no lugar, não é? Fica assim não. A noite é divertida! Tenho certeza que você vai adorar.

— Vai tomar no meio do seu cu, Park! No meio do seu cu!

Chanyeol apenas riu, colocando seu capacete de volta e deslizando para o meio da pista como se nada tivesse acontecido. Jongin apenas saiu rebocado pelo Sehun, xingando todas as gerações do Park e do como ele ia enfiar qualquer dia o disco de hóquei em lugares indevidos para discos do capitão.

…

— Eu não acredito que o Yifan torceu o tornozelo. Agora além de todos os meus reservas estarem de molho, meu atleta titular também está de molho. Como vou entrar num ringue com apenas cinco jogadores? 

Chanyeol estava frustrado. Frustrado e irritado. Além de estar sem os seus reservas no time porque os benditos fizeram o favor de fazer uma after party completamente proibida pelo técnico e serem expulsos por isso, seu melhor defensor estava com a perna enfaixada. 

— Abrimos uma seleção rápida — Kyungsoo comentou de modo incerto igualmente preocupado.

— Fizemos no começo do semestre. Você viu o fracasso. Os melhores já estão no time. Suspensos… Mas estão. Acho que vai ser difícil encontrar qualquer pessoa que consiga ficar em cima dos patins e não cair. 

Fora grosso com o amigo, mas Kyungsoo não se importou. Sabia que a raiva do Park não era direcionada para si. Queria ter uma ideia melhor ou alguma coisa que pudesse ajudar considerando que eles teriam um jogo em uma semana. 

Ambos seguiram num silêncio incômodo em direção ao ringue. Haviam deixado tudo pra trás quando no meio do treino o Wu acabou levando uma entrada muito feia do Minho fazendo com quem todos tivessem que levar o chinês para enfermaria.

Chanyeol massageou as têmporas quando entrou no espaço do ringue, indo em direção às arquibancadas para pegar sua mochila enquanto tentava pensar em uma solução viável. Primeiro, mataria o Yukhei por ter inventado a maldita festa que suspendeu todo seu banco de reserva. Segundo, teria que ter uma outra conversa com o Choi sobre ser competitivo até nos treinos e que ele canalizasse sua força apenas nos jogos porque não tinha condições de perder mais jogadores.

O Park estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos que levou um susto quando levou uma cotovelada do Do, olhando-o sem entender até vê-lo apontar para o ringue, desviando os seus olhos pra lá.

De início, não entendeu o que tinha chamado tanta atenção do amigo. Jongin estava no meio do ringue e aquilo não era uma novidade, considerando que agora ele treinava naquele horário há pelo menos duas semanas. Nunca havia prestado atenção em qualquer treino do Kim e nunca sequer tinha visto-o apresentando porque achava patinação artística uma bela perda de tempo, mas agora estava ali, olhando para o garoto que o vivia irritando ganhando velocidade sobre o gelo.

O patinador não era tão rápido como os jogadores de hóquei, mas era completamente gracioso. Atravessava o gelo com uma destreza impecável e uma leveza que era incomum para o capitão que sempre se preocupou com entradas mais bruscas. 

Agora Jongin tornava a pegar velocidade e saltava em meio a um rodopio pousando perfeitamente com um dos patins sobre o gelo enquanto a outra perna seguia esticada fazendo-o terminar a volta no ringue com apenas um pé. 

— Então? 

Chanyeol despertou de sua concentração quando a voz do Do chegou aos seus ouvidos, fazendo-o mexer a cabeça como se quisesse espantar qualquer pensamento que estava tendo e entender o que o amigo queria com aquela pergunta. 

Foi em segundos que chegou a realização do que Kyungsoo estava insinuando e rapidamente balançou a cabeça negativamente com os olhos esbugalhados como se aquela fosse a pior ideia que alguém ousou insinuar para si.

— Não vou chamar o Kim para o time. Você está louco? Ele é a porra de um patinador!

— Exatamente, um patinador. Ele tem velocidade, destreza e com certeza raciocínio rápido em cima do gelo.

— Os patinadores trabalham com leveza, Kyungsoo. Eu preciso de brutalidade e duvido muito que o Kim tenha isso. Além de que… É o Kim! Essa ideia é absurda em tantos níveis que-

— Você disse que precisava de pelo menos de alguém que se equilibrasse em cima de um patins — Interrompeu o Park voltando a apontar para o ringue onde Jongin rodopiava outra vez — Ele tem menos chances de nos atrapalhar do que qualquer novato. Desce para defesa e coloca Minseok de winger. Ele não é tão alto mas acho que fica melhor porque ele tá ótimo com gols. 

— O Kim não vai conseguir fazer corpo-a-corpo, Kyungsoo. A bailarina desmonta no primeiro choque de corpos.

— Você vai estar no center. Desce toda vez que o disco descer também. Deixa o Minseok hyung de winger da esquerda e segue com o Minho na direita. Aí você sinaliza pro Wonho segurar a maioria dos impactos e foca com Jongin para ele tentar roubar o disco. Mais fácil do que ensinar ele a correr pelo ringue inteiro ou fazer gol.

Chanyeol olhou abismado para o Do na certeza absoluta que em alguma das quedas do treino ele havia batido a cabeça com muita força e não estava pensando coisa com coisa.

Nunca, nunquinha, em nenhum mundo, Park Chanyeol iria pedir um favor a Kim Jongin.

Nunca!

  


— Nasceu um chifre no meio da minha testa e ninguém me contou? — Jongin perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha enquanto tirava os patins vendo dois pares de pernas a sua frente há alguns minutos.

— Que? — Chanyeol perguntou confuso.

— Vocês dois. Estão me olhando tem milhares de segundos. A acefalia ta cada vez mais concreta e desaprendeu a falar, brutamontes? — Jongin perguntou encarando o Park pela primeira vez desde que saiu do ringue.

— Péssima ideia, vamos embora — Resmungou para o Do que bufou e o segurou pelo braço, olhando sério para o capitão que choramingou. Aquele olhar do Do lhe fazia tremer todo. 

Jongin olhou para os dois amigos e piscou os olhos lentamente antes de cruzar os braços e encostar as costas na cadeira da arquibancada. Ainda estava com um patins no pé esquerdo.

— Então? 

Tornou a perguntar entre curiosidade e preocupação. Nada que vinhesse do Park seria bom. Já bastava ter que estar treinando pela noite com um ringue totalmente desnivelado. 

— Eu… preciso de você — Chanyeol falou num tom extremamente baixo, completamente a contragosto.

— Fala pra fora, Park. Não sei falar língua de animais assim tão facilmente pra te entender de todo jeito.

— Kyungsoo!!! — Chanyeol protestou como uma criança de quatro anos apontando para o colega que estava lhe importunando e roubando sua massinha de modelar.

O Do se limitou a revirar os olhos.

— Jongin, o Yifan levou uma entrada muito feia hoje e estará de molho por pelo menos três meses. E como você deve saber, a equipe de reserva está suspensa dos jogos por tempo indeterminado por causa da festinha das drogas-

— Não sei — Interrompeu dando de ombros — Desculpa, mas não me interesso em vários ogros patinando de lá pra cá atrás de um disquinho.

— Eu disse que era uma péssima ideia — Chanyeol resmungou cruzando os braços. Kyungsoo parecia inatingível. Achava aquela briga entre o Kim e o Park completamente idiota e nunca se baixaria àquele nível de infantilidade.

— Enfim, Jongin. Estamos com um jogador a menos e não conhecemos ninguém que seja minimamente bom com patins em cima do gelo. Não podemos jogar com um jogador a menos, então precisamos de alguém que esteja no time e aguente os 60 minutos sem levar quedas a cada deslize.

Jongin estreitou os olhos por alguns segundos enquanto absorvia o que o Do dizia antes de cair numa crise de gargalhada enquanto negava com a cabeça.

— Vocês não estão me pedindo para- — Não conseguiu terminar a frase pois voltava a gargalhar com a mão na barriga.

Chanyeol fechou a cara no mesmo segundo enquanto Kyungsoo soltava um suspiro cansado.

— Eu sei que não parece muito com patina-

— Não parece muito? Kyungsoo hyung, nós não temos nada a ver. Eu trabalho com graciosidade, não brutalidade. Eu não irei passar sessenta minutos correndo atrás de uma bolinha. 

— É um disco! Um disco de borracha! — Chanyeol corrigiu ofendido.

— Eu sei que não se parece — Kyungsoo continuou com toda paciência que tinha — Mas a gente realmente não tem a quem recorrer. Estamos dispostos a fazer uma troca, qualquer coisa que você queira para quebrar esse galho pra gente.

— Estamos? — Chanyeol indagou olhando horrorizado para o amigo que continuava impassível. 

Jongin descruzou os braços e batucou os dedos na própria coxa de maneira pensativa. Deixou que o olhar caísse em direção ao ringue e fixou ali por longos segundos antes de voltar a olhar os dois jogadores.

— Quero meu horário de volta e quero que o time no final de seus treinamentos cuide do ringue para que ele esteja nivelado. Eu acabo perdendo tempo de treino para fazer isso porque vocês são uns bárbaros. 

— Podemos fazer isso — Kyungsoo ditou firmemente dando uma cotovelada no Park para sequer permitir que ele dissesse o contrário. Não ia sair do campeonato só porque seu capitão era uma criança birrenta.

— E… Quero que o Chanyeol me peça para entrar no time, com por favor e ajoelhado. 

— EU NÃO VOU FAZER ISSO! — Praticamente gritou de modo ultrajado.

— Então, sinto muito — Jongin respondeu de modo apático, levando sua atenção ao patins que ainda estava em seu pé para retirar. 

Kyungsoo olhou para o Park que ainda tinha uma faceta indignada no rosto negando com a cabeça. O Do cruzou os braços e olhou do capitão para o patinador que realmente parecia bem entretido em tirar suas meias e calçar um chinelo.

Aquela conversa de olhos não durou mais do que um minuto até Chanyeol bufar irritado, fazendo um bico birrento antes de se direcionar para o Kim e se ajoelhar a sua frente que o olhou levemente surpreso.

— Bailarina-

— Eu tenho um nome, Park — Jongin interrompeu com um ar de riso fazendo com que o jogador grunhisse outra vez.

— Jongin, estou pedindo, por favor, para que você entre no meu time — Resmungou de todo jeito, quase cuspindo as palavras.

Jongin tornou a cruzar os braços e encostar as costas no banco da cadeira que estava sentado.

— Não me convenceu — Disse olhando para as próprias unhas.

Chanyeol tornou a olhar para o Do que apenas fez um gesto para que o Park seguisse em frente. O não eles já tinham, que Chanyeol corresse atrás da humilhação.

— Kim Jongin… Querido, Kim Jongin. Estou pedindo encarecidamente, com todo o meu coração, que você entre no meu time por um tempo. Eu preciso da sua ajuda. 

A fala ainda era carregada de deboche, mas Jongin abriu um meio sorriso de quem realmente estava se divertindo ao ver o brutamontes ajoelhado aos seus pés. Chanyeol era enorme. Precisava ser na posição que ocupava dentro do time. Era aqueles homens que podiam ser confundido facilmente com uma geladeira de quatro portas e vê-lo ali, encolhido, dava ao Kim uma sensaçãozinha de vitória depois do que o mesmo roubou seu horário de treino.

— Quando é o próximo treino? 

Jongin finalmente tornou a falar, levantando e colocando a mochila nas costas enquanto carregava os patins em uma das mãos.

— Depois de amanhã. Às três… Não, às seis da noite agora — Kyungsoo respondeu rapidamente enquanto o Kim assentia minimamente com a cabeça.

— Entendi — Disse por fim, esboçando um meio sorriso e passando a caminhar para fora do ringue.

— Isso foi um sim? — Chanyeol perguntou confuso, levantando de uma só vez quase batendo o joelho em uma das cadeiras.

— Depois de amanhã, às seis horas, você descobrirá — O Kim cantarolou antes de acenar com as mãos e atravessar o portão do galpão sumindo da vista dos dois jogadores.

— Se ele não aparecer, eu vou fazer você engolir um disco Kyungsoo — Chanyeol falou sério para o goleiro que deu de ombros.

— Se você tocar em mim, conto a todos que você se ajoelhou para o Kim. Considerando que vocês dois são gays assumidos, vou deixar que o time decida o que isso significa.

— VOCÊ NÃO SERIA CAPAZ!

— Você realmente não me conhece, Chanyeol. Vem, temos que arrumar equipamentos de segurança que caibam no Jongin.

— Eu te odeio tanto, Kyungsoo. Odeio tanto.

…

Jongin estava atrasado.

Aquela constatação fazia o Park querer arrancar os próprios cabelos. Eles tinham pouquíssimo tempo até o próximo jogo e Jongin entendia um total de zero coisas sobre o hóquei. Além disso, Chanyeol nem tinha certeza se o patinador viria, o que o fazia ficar ainda mais irritado.

— Por que o capitão não contou ainda quem vai substituir o Yifan? — Wonho perguntou em meio a um bocejo, o corpo apoiado levemente no próprio taco.

— Acho que por causa daquilo — Minseok respondeu em uma meia risada enquanto via o Kim entrando no galpão com Sehun de tiracolo.

— Sehun vai substituir o Yifan? — Wonho tornou a perguntar confuso.

— O Jongin — Kyungsoo disse numa meia risada, encostando o braço no ombro do Kim mais velho que ria desacreditado.

— Você está atrasado, bailarina — Chanyeol resmungou obviamente irritado para o Kim que entregava a mochila para o Oh que olhava para toda a situação levemente preocupado.

— Nem todo mundo é desocupado, brutamontes. Diferente de você, eu tenho um cérebro e ele precisa trabalhar constantemente. O que me lembrou que jamais usaria meus patins para jogar e tive que comprar um para ogros. Enfim…

— Temos patins reserva, Kim. 

— Patins que vocês colocaram os pés? Que talvez machuque os meus pés que precisam estar impecáveis pras nacionais? Não, obrigado!

Chanyeol respirou fundo contando até dez mentalmente enquanto o Kim com toda tranquilidade do mundo passava a colocar os patins.

Foi Kyungsoo quem levou os equipamentos de proteção para Jongin e explicou como colocava e porque eles eram importantes. O patinador era o único sem uniforme por questões óbvias, mas estava perfeitamente bem equipado o que permitia começar o treinamento sem quaisquer problemas.

Um taco foi entregue em sua mão e dessa vez foi Minseok que teve a paciência de explicar como pegar no instrumento correto quase jogando o mesmo na cabeça do Do quando ele soltou a péssima piada do “Isso Min, ensina o Jongin a como pegar no pau” o que arrancou uma risada do Kim que não imaginava que os jogadores poderiam ser legais.

Na cabeça do patinador, todos eram clones do Chanyeol e agora começava a ver que não era bem assim.

Chanyeol não se aproximou do patinador quase em nenhum momento e deixava que os outros jogadores dessem as instruções necessárias. Como Jongin iria ficar na defesa, Kyungsoo e Wonho eram os que mais ficavam perto do garoto dando algumas dicas e falando sobre pontuações essenciais para fazer tudo funcionar.

Obviamente Jongin foi um desastre. Ainda que fosse rápido e tivesse uma destreza invejável, ele era péssimo de pontaria. Foram incontáveis vezes que o mesmo bateu o taco sem querer nos outros jogadores (talvez por querer no Park) e nunca conseguia chegar perto do disco. 

Toda vez que um dos wingers ia para cima dele, se via deslizando para perto do muro pelo impacto dos corpos. Por mais que não estivesse atrapalhando por pelo menos saber correr sobre o gelo, aquele buraco na defesa estava fazendo Chanyeol sentir o gostinho de um possível AVC chegando.

Eles iriam perder feio. Definitivamente.

Decidiu encerrar o treinamento meia hora antes porque duvidava conseguir qualquer avanço daquele jeito, voltando a rogar praga para cada um dos malditos jogadores que estavam suspensos por causa de uma merda de festa.

— Kim! — Chanyeol chamou alto o patinador que virou no mesmo instante, já muito próximo de sair do gelo — Você fica.

— Desculpa? 

— Você fica — Repetiu impaciente — Eu preciso te ensinar a marcar. Passe eu sei que não tem salvação porque é capaz de você lançar o disco na cabeça do juiz. Mas ao menos a marcação precisa sair.

— Eu tenho outras coisas pra fazer, Park — Falou enquanto tornava a virar as costas para o capitão mas não conseguiu sair do ringue porque sem saber como, Chanyeol já estava atrás de si, segurando-o pelo braço.

Jongin subiu o olhar do braço até o rosto do maior.

— Meia hora. Meia hora, é tudo que eu peço. Esses jogos são importantes para mim. Não quero perder minha bolsa. Eu fiz tudo que você quis e você se comprometeu a nos ajudar. 

O patinador não disse nada ainda encarando o mais velho que realmente parecia falar sério. No fim, soltou um suspiro, puxando o braço com facilidade, patinando para o meio da quadra para pegar um dos tacos que ainda estava ali.

— Tudo bem, vamos lá. Você tem meia hora.

A meia hora durou duas horas. E quando viram, todos os dias estavam treinando após os treinos do time ou dos treinos do patinador. Jongin não virou o maior fã de hóquei e nem melhorou magicamente, mas se esforçava para dar o seu melhor, tanto pela própria característica de querer sempre o máximo de si, como também por saber o que era o perder a bolsa da faculdade e sabia que todos aqueles garotos estavam preocupados com aquilo.

Chanyeol foi atipicamente paciente com o Kim, mesmo que os dois trocassem farpas o tempo inteiro e quase saíram no pau metendo o taco um no outro (não sexualmente falando). 

A relação deles demonstrava uma pequena melhora. Digo, ambos ainda se xingavam e foram algumas muitas vezes que tiveram que separar ambos para que não saíssem na porrada com os tacos ou enfiassem discos em lugares indevidos (porque sim, isso era uma ameaça constante).

Rápido como o vento, o primeiro jogo que Jongin ia participar oficialmente chegou. Ele estava sentando em um dos bancos que havia ao lado do ringue, sem prestar atenção no que Baekhyun, namorado do Sehun, lhe falava alegremente. Não fora sua decisão trazer o melhor amigo pro jogo, mas considerando que o Oh ia para todas as suas competições de patinação, ali não seria diferente.

Jongin se sentia estranhamente nervoso e não era um nervosismo muito bom. O frio na barriga e as mãos trêmulas lhe eram sintomas comum, afinal de contas, mesmo que patinasse profissionalmente desde os seus 12 anos, toda competição era um desafio novo.

Mas o jogo, ele era… diferente. O Kim ia estar na frente de todos os seus colegas universitários, fazendo algo que não sabia fazer bem e que podia prejudicar não somente a si, mas também a outros garotos. Se ele falhasse enquanto patinava, era ele e apenas ele que teria que lidar com a consequência do erro. Mas se tratando de um time, a responsabilidade e a preocupação parecia explodir em níveis que o fazia querer vomitar.

Ouviu o técnico chamar e sequer conseguiu responder o boa sorte do amigo e do namorado do mesmo. Fora em direção ao ringue e testou o gelo abaixo do seus patins sentindo-o nivelados como sempre fazia antes de competir. O homem barbudo - descobrira em um dos treinos que o técnico do time universitário não era coreano - dava algumas instruções mas nada honestamente parecia entrar na sua cabeça. Tudo parecia girar e ele tinha cada vez mais certeza que ou iria vomitar ou iria desmaiar. E não sabia o que era o pior.

Com as mãos ainda trêmulas tentava pôr o capacete na cabeça, quando sentiu o mesmo sendo retirado de suas mãos forçando-o a olhar para quem havia tirado o equipamento de si.

— Não sei se é um bom momento, Park — Jongin falou de modo atipicamente sincero e pela primeira vez em toda sua vida, viu um sorriso genuíno vindo do capitão direcionado a si.

— Você vai se sair bem, bailarina. O que são vários homens corpudos querendo quebrar você ao meio frente as piruetas aéreas que você dá? — Perguntou num meio sorriso, colocando ele mesmo o capacete na cabeça do Kim, que bufou.

— Acredite, as piruetas são muito menos assustadoras — Grunhiu — Por que eu concordei com isso mesmo?

— Porque você queria me ver de joelhos na sua frente. E como sabia que eu nunca te daria bola porque eu tenho um ótimo gosto, você viu que era a única maneira de chegar perto de realizar a sua fantasia sexual.

Jongin não pode deixar de revirar os olhos e empurrar o corpo do outro com o seu próprio.

— Você é um brutamontes escroto, saiba disso!

— Esse brutamontes escroto vai estar de olho em você para impedir que alguém do time contrário possa lhe quebrar. Apenas se concentre em tentar marcar. 

— Não sabia que se importava tanto comigo — Debochou, já vendo a equipe se reunir.

— Não me importo, bailarina. Mas não posso me dá ao luxo de perder um jogador, posso?

Jongin não disse mais nada e Chanyeol apenas sorriu mais uma vez, patinando em direção a equipe, sendo seguido pelo patinador que não percebeu que estava menos nervoso. Trocar farpas com o Park pareceu o suficiente para lhe deixar um pouco mais calmo.

Se perguntassem ao Kim como foi o jogo, ele não saberia dizer. Foram borrões em sua cabeça e a adrenalina movendo seu corpo de modo automático. Era bem diferente do que havia treinado com seus colegas de equipe e agora entendia porque o capitão mandava eles pegarem pesado com o patinador. Ele tinha quase certeza que terminaria aquele jogo com alguns ossos quebrados.

Chanyeol parecia cumprir o que havia dito, sempre descendo pelo ringue quando algum atacante vinha em sua direção o que possivelmente justificava do porque o Kim ainda estar inteirinho. O capitão tinha aproximadamente a sua altura e ainda assim parecia ter o dobro do seu tamanho e a maneira como ele fazia os outros jogadores irem parar no outro lado do ringue era… interessante.

Se esforçou ao máximo para fazer as marcações tal qual fora ensinado, mas em cinquenta minutos de jogo que já havia se passado, o máximo que tinha conseguido fora quase bater seu taco no Wonho, seu próprio colega de equipe.

Ainda que nervoso, não estava tão desesperado porque além da defesa impecável do Kyungsoo, Chanyeol e Minseok estavam incríveis em relação ao gol. A diferença dos dois times em relação aos pontos não era tão significativa, mas eles estavam em vantagem de qualquer forma.

Fora já quase nos últimos minutos do jogo que Jongin conseguiu, muito sem querer, roubar o disco e jogar em direção ao Chanyeol. O passe foi impecável, mas o Kim sabia que aquilo fora a mais pura sorte porque não usou nenhuma técnica. Ainda assim, não se segurou nisso porque o disco depois que chegou no taco do Park fora para o gol de forma fantástica e muito parecido nos filmes colegiais, o apito foi escutado e o jogo dado como finalizado com a vitória pra eles.

Jongin deslizou por entre o gelo de modo feliz em direção ao Chanyeol que ria de modo largo a ponto de ser possível ver mesmo com o capacete atrapalhando. O capitão abriu os braços e Jongin, sem pensar, abraçou-o com força em meio uma gargalhada, sendo rodopiado em cima do gelo.

— Você viu? Você viu o que eu fiz? — Falou empolgado, realmente orgulhoso do seu golpe de sorte.

— Acho que a bailarina está virando um brutamontes, hein? — Chanyeol disparou num meio sorriso.

Jongin revirou os olhos, mas ainda ria e só quando percebeu que ainda estava abraçado ao Park, empurrou um tanto assustado e só não teve que lidar com aquele momento constrangedor porque a equipe se aproximava de ambos e os abraçavam gritando como eles eram bons e que o campeonato já estava ganho.

…

Que o que Jongin tinha feito fora um golpe de sorte, ficou mais do que comprovado durante os treinos. Continuava errando feio e a pontaria nem se falava. Subir ele como winger estava fora de questão e Deus sabe quantas vezes já tinha ouvido as gargalhadas do Wonho quando atrapalhava o Do em uma defesa e fugia para se esconder atrás do garoto para não levar uma tacada na cabeça.

Ele ainda continuava ficando aos finais do treino, apenas com o Chanyeol, que se esforçava ao máximo para ajudá-lo da maneira que era possível. Era possível ver uma evolução, ainda que mínima. Jongin não fora feito para aquele esporte porque sua graciosidade de patinador sempre falava mais alto.

O primeiro treino sozinho dos dois fora um pouco estranho. Era como se um pudesse ler a mente do outro acerca daquele abraço estranho no jogo, mas foi só o Kim gritar pelo Park como acéfalo em uma investida que tudo voltou a normal.

Já era uma sexta feira e ambos estavam na arquibancada tirando cada qual seus patins para seguir para a república que cada um morava. Aquele dia estava bastante frio e parecia que estar ali no ringue fazia as coisas apenas piorarem.

— Já tem alguma ideia de quando seus reservas voltam? — Perguntou enquanto vestia uma meia depois de deixar os patins de lado.

— Já quer se livrar assim tão cedo? — Chanyeol indagou arqueando uma das sobrancelhas, a voz levemente carregada.

— Não é isso, idiota. Mas o jogo mostrou que os meninos estavam fodidos aguentando os sessenta minutos sozinho. Tá pesado e mesmo que eles não falem, é perceptível.

Chanyeol suspirou.

— Como a punição foi dada pelo reitor, não há muito o que fazer. Pelo uso de drogas eles poderiam ser expulsos, então… A suspensão do jogo é o mínimo. 

— Foi tão ruim assim? A questão das drogas? — Perguntou entre curiosidade e preocupação.

— Não exatamente. Pelo que eles falaram, era só maconha. Que continua sendo ilegal aqui no País e podia virar um escandalo se isso vazasse, você sabe. Inclusive acho que o reitor só não os expulsou justamente para não ter visão midiática e manchar a imagem da universidade. De qualquer forma, acredito que vá demorar um pouco. Pelo menos mais um mês.

Jongin assentiu e não disse mais nada, voltando sua atenção a calçar o tênis e poder finalmente sair. Precisava de um bom lámen e um banho quente, não necessariamente nessa ordem.

— Você gosta de patinar ou é algo dos seus pais? — O capitão perguntou depois de um tempo.

— Eu amo — Respondeu num meio sorriso — Desde criancinha quando minhas irmãs mais velha me levavam pra patinar, eu sinto que encontrei meu grande amor, sabe? Patinar é tudo pra mim.

— E por que engenharia? Digo… Geralmente os aficionados por esportes tem tendência a seguir cursos da área, tipo o Soo. 

Jongin suspirou fazendo um beicinho e Chanyeol acabou olhando pros lábios carnudos mais tempo do que era saudável.

— Meus pais. Eles não acham que a patinação vai me dar um bom futuro, mesmo com minhas vitórias e meu técnico falando que tenho potencial para as Olímpiadas de Inverno. Engenharia foi uma maneira deles verem a patinação como algo que abre portas pra mim. 

— Então, imagino que você não vai seguir a engenharia…

Jongin negou com a cabeça e sorriu.

— Não. Ao menos se tudo der certo e eu conseguir minha classificação nacional, vou me agarrar apenas a patinação. Terei uma base sólida e chances reais de poder seguir esse caminho, ainda que meus pais não sejam muito fãs.

— Isso parece bom. Espero que consiga, bailarina. 

Jongin arqueou a sobrancelha e estalou a língua ao escutar o apelido.

— Você sabe que é misógino me tratar no feminino como se isso fosse me diminuir, não sabe? Até diria homofóbico, mesmo você sendo abertamente gay como eu.

— Na verdade, eu sou bi — Chanyeol corrigiu dando de ombros — E nunca ditei essa apelido com essa visão. A primeira vez que você me chamou de brutamontes e disse que sou apenas um amontado de carne que não tem cérebro pra ser alguém na vida… Me doeu. Achei que diminuir o que você fazia, a patinação artística, para um mero balé, também te irritaria.

— Não fale mero balé — Jongin bufou — É uma dança graciosa e difícil pra caralho. A comparação de patinação e balé não faz sentido porque funciona diferente, mas não me sentiria diminuído de maneira nenhuma. Ficava e fico irritado, porque sempre senti que você queria me diminuir, ainda que ser tratado no feminino não me incomode no sentido de me achar menos… Eu só, não sou mulher então o tratamento no feminino é meio sem sentido.

— Eu sei. É meio babaca da minha parte, parando pra pensar agora. Honestamente? Nunca pensei numa visão de diminuição de gênero, e de verdade, nunca foi nesse intuito. Eu só percebi que te irritou e me apeguei ao apelido.

O Kim novamente revirou os olhos - fazia muito aquilo quando estava com o Park - mas não disse mais nada sobre aquilo. Se Chanyeol não falava com aquele intuito, então tudo estava okay.

— Mas você falou que o que eu te disse te magoou. A gente sequer se conhecia, eu falei aquilo porque estava estressado com o ringue todo fodido pelo treinamento de vocês. Por que você levou isso em consideração?

O capitão mordeu o lábio inferior e bagunçou os próprios fios negros na cabeça.

— Eu sempre quis ser músico. Sempre. Mas meu pai, assim como os seus, achava que música não me levaria pra lugar nenhum. Meu pai sempre sonhou em ser jogador de hóquei e projetou esse sonho em mim. Seguro em um taco desde que me entendo por gente… Pra você ter uma noção, quando me assumi bi pros meus pais, meu pai aceitou falando que seria bom pra seguir a consistência da segura no taco!

Jongin arregalou os olhos para depois fazer uma careta.

— É. Hóquei sempre fui tudo pra ele. Quando estava perto de enviar as cartas para ser aceito na faculdade, ele dizia para que eu colocasse qualquer curso, porque não mudaria nada. Eu nasci pra ser um jogador. Que eu era um monte de músculos forte nascido para acertar um disco num gol. Foi horrível perceber que meu pai me via como isso, sabe? Esse amontoado de músculo que não sabe fazer nada além de gols. 

— Eu…

— Eu sei. Não foi com esse intuito que você falou — Chanyeol deu de ombros — Só que ouvir isso foi doloroso porque parecia que era aquilo mesmo, sabe? Que é pra isso que eu nasci. 

— Claro que não, Park! — Jongin foi rápido em falar e o jogador apenas suspirou, olhando para os próprios pés.

O Kim levou a mão gelada ao rosto alheio, forçando não só o mais alto erguer a cabeça, mas como também olhar para si.

— Você pode ser um monte de músculo e se orgulhar disso. O cérebro tem músculos então que bom que você tem vários, porque isso mostra que você também é super inteligente além de uma eletrolux de quatro portas.

— Eletrolux de quatro portas? E eu não tenho certeza se o cérebro tem músculo.

— Não foca na biologia, Park! O que tô dizendo é que você pode ser muito bom nas duas coisas e isso não muda quem você é e quem você quer ser. Você é um jogador exímio e pode ser um puta rockstar no futuro! Sabe? Um idol da SM e tudo mais!

Chanyeol riu negando com a cabeça.

— Tenho admiração pelo trabalho do Lee Sooman, mas… Não tenho vontade de ser idol. Queria ser produtor. Acho incrível estar por trás do que é visto pelo público. Além de que gosto também de compor e enfim. Meio que isso, sabe?

— Então vá atrás disso! Você pode fazer isso. Se você consegue deslizar em cima de um gelo sem cair por 60 minutos, com vários caras enormes se chocando contra você e ainda assim você consegue habilmente colocar um disquinho dentro de um gol… Acho que ser produtor é mamão com açúcar.

Jongin sorriu ao final do que falou e Chanyeol acabou sorrindo também. A mão, antes gélida, agora estava levemente morna sobre sua bochecha, fazendo a pele formigar de uma maneira gostosa.

Chanyeol não saberia exatamente dizer o que lhe ocorreu na mente, mas quando deu por si, seus lábios estavam encostados nos do patinador que mesmo arregalando os olhos nos primeiros segundos, acabou derretendo com o contato, levando a outra mão livre ao rosto do Park lhe trazendo uma sensação gostosa entre a palma fria e a palma quente.

Ficaram daquela forma por longos minutos, parando o beijo apenas para deixar pequenos selares antes de beijar outra vez como se estivessem viciados naquilo.

Afastaram-se somente quando a luz do ginásio fora apagada dando a entender o quão tarde estava. Se afastaram a contragosto e não falaram nada sobre aquilo. Cada um pegou sua mochila e se direcionou para a saída com os celular na mão como lanterna e as bochechas quentes contradizendo o clima frio que estava lá fora.

Ambos moravam em repúblicas que estavam em posições opostas e mesmo assim, Jongin não questionou quando Chanyeol começou a acompanhá-lo nem mesmo quando no meio do caminho as mãos estavam entrelaçadas.

Despediram-se com um leve selar, ainda sem palavras ditas sobre aquela coisa estranha quando até dia atrás se odiavam.

Ai, ai… A tênue linha entre o amor e ódio nunca deixa de funcionar.

…

Aquilo se tornou completamente rotineiro. Sempre ao final dos treinos acabavam em meio aos beijos e amassos na arquibancada vazia. Às vezes nem mesmo treinavam sozinhos, era o time sumir, que o Kim estava sobre o colo do Park beijando-o de modo quase desesperado como se quisesse aproveitar ao máximo daquilo.

Ainda assim, seguiam com suas farpas e brincadeiras idiotas quando estavam cercados dos colegas. Brutamontes para lá e bailarina para cá era quase a trilha sonora dos treinamentos dos jogadores de hóquei. Jongin até mesmo havia jogado um disco em direção ao rosto do Park que só não o machucou porque o capacete o protegeu.

O Kim jurou que foi sem querer, mas nem ele mesmo acreditava nisso considerando que há minutos atrás o Park colocou o taco entre as pernas do patinador apenas para que ele caísse.

Aparentemente ninguém havia percebido nada e os dois seguiam sem conversar sobre aquela coisa estranha que havia entre eles. Se beijavam, mordiam e as vezes até se estapeavam para no final Chanyeol deixar o Kim frente a sua republica e beija-lo suavemente na testa ou nos lábios quando tinha certeza que não havia ninguém na rua. Mas era aquilo. E ambos não pareciam querer mudar qualquer coisa acerca disso.

…

— Você está estranho.

Chanyeol que recém havia chegado no quarto, ergueu a sobrancelha para fitar o colega de quarto que estava deitado na cama.

— O que você quer dizer com isso? — Perguntou confuso, deixando seus sapatos e patins ao lado da porta, jogando a mochila de todo jeito sobre a cama.

— Os seus treinos com o Jongin estão cada vez mais demorados. E você não chega irritado como nas primeiras vezes. Tem alguma coisa acontecendo?

O capitão virou de costas no mesmo instante, fingindo buscar alguma coisa na mochila para não encarar o amigo.

— Não tem nada acontecendo. Eu estou legal e tá tudo certo.

Kyungsoo não disse nada de princípio, batendo os dedos levemente no abdômen nu, o rosto retorcido numa careta pensativa.

— Você tá pegando alguém? — Perguntou depois de alguns minutos, ouvindo o barulho da queda do celular do mais alto no chão.

— Que?

— Ficando com alguém. Você tá usando a desculpa de tá treinando, mas na verdade tá dando escapadas pra ver alguém e não levar multa ao entrar na república?

Chanyeol deu um suspiro levemente aliviado, mas ainda não encarou o amigo.

— É meio que isso…

— Sabia — Falou numa risada — Minseok disse que eu estava viajando e percebendo de uma maneira errada sua estranheza, mas no fim, eu sabia!

— Por que você e o Minseok estão falando da minha vida? Você beija tão mal assim para seu namorado te evitar e querer falar de mim?

— Eu não vou nem te responder. O que importa é que eu tava certo e uma bunda não será perdoada!

— Você é nojento! — Chanyeol resmungou numa careta finalmente indo para o banheiro enquanto o amigo mandava mensagens proibidas para o namorado.

  


— Te mandei mensagem e você não respondeu.

Jongin fitou o amigo enquanto fechava a porta com o próprio pé para finalmente pegar o celular que estava em seu bolso até então esquecido.

— Estamos sem água? Ai que inferno! — O Kim resmungou em um beicinho frustrado, caminhando até a cama para deixar sua mochila.

— Baekhyun trouxe água pra mim, tem um balde lá no banheiro. Você pode tomar banho. Mas já vai levando roupa quando for pra aula para tomar banho nos vestiários porque acho que vai demorar uma semana pra resolver isso.

— O hyung trouxe água da república dele até a nossa? Isso que é prova de amor.

Sehun riu, negando com a cabeça.

— Ele veio de carro. Só não digo que deixa de ser prova de amor porque ele subiu as escadas com o balde. 

— As vezes esqueço que o hyung tem dinheiro e é seu daddy — Comentou enquanto tirava a camisa — Agradeça a ele por mim.

— O baek não é meu daddy. Meu Deus, quantas vezes vou ter que falar isso?

— Ele te chama de baby, então… Eu vou continuar considerando ele seu daddy. Além do mais, ele adorou isso quando eu falei na frente dele — Ditou num sorriso satisfeito.

— Ninguém dá trela pro Baekhyun. É uma regra universal, Nini. E mudando radicalmente de assunto… O que você estava fazendo antes de vir pra cá?

Jongin arregalou os olhos e fitou o Oh que tinha uma expressão neutra no rosto.

— Do que tá falando?

— De um tempo pra cá você vive colado nesse celular enquanto está aqui no quarto, mas quando te mando mensagem quando você está fora, você nem mesmo vê a mensagem. 

— Porque estou treinando — Respondeu rapidamente, o tom levemente desconfiado.

— Pra nem conferir o celular no caminho pra cá? — Rebateu igualmente desconfiado.

— Prefiro vir andando rápido e chegar logo pra não ficar dando vacilo na rua, você sabe. Acabo não tirando o celular do bolso.

— E você vive atualmente agarrado no celular por qual motivo?

— Eu não vivo agarrado com meu celular, exagerado — Resmungou de modo dramático — Vou pro meu banho.

Antes mesmo que pudesse entrar no banheiro, o celular vibrou em cima da cama, fazendo o Kim pegá-lo. Antes de desbloquear a tela olhou pro amigo que parecia ter desistido da conversa porque olhava para o próprio celular.

> **P. C (20:21)**
> 
> Acho que trocamos de patins. 
> 
> O que está comigo não cabe no meu pé!
> 
> **Kim Jongin (20:22)**
> 
> Quem manda ter um pé de prancha?  
> Amanhã a gente coloca o patins um do lado do outro na arquibancada e troca.
> 
> **P. C (20:24)**
> 
> Ou…
> 
> Eu poderia ir no seu treino de patinação e trocar :D
> 
> **Kim Jongin (20:25)**
> 
> Sehun vai estar lá. 
> 
> E mesmo que não estivesse, você me atrapalha demais ._.
> 
> **P. C (20:26)**
> 
> Tenho culpa se sua bunda fica uma delícia nas suas roupas de treino?
> 
> **Kim Jongin (20:26)**
> 
> Você é muito nojento, sabia??
> 
> Estou cortando minhas relações contigo.
> 
> **P. C (20:26)**
> 
> Fala isso até o time sumir e ficar sozinho comigo no ringue ^^
> 
> **Kim Jongin (20:27)**
> 
> Ja mandei você tomar no cu hoje? :))
> 
> E aliás, to sem água aqui. Depois do treino vou tomar banho lá no vestiário.
> 
> **P. C (20:28)**
> 
> Ainda não, bailarina ):
> 
> Mas to doido para que você mande pra dizer que o único cu que quero tomar é o seu.
> 
> Aliás, isso é um convite? Sempre soube que você queria me ver nu.
> 
> **Kim Jongin (20:29)**
> 
> _|_
> 
> **P. C (20:24)**
> 
> Boa noite pra você também, bailarina ♥

Jongin bufou, mas acabou rindo, jogando o celular em cima da cama para finalmente ir tomar banho. Sehun arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e encarou a porta negando com a cabeça.

Jongin era tão óbvio.

…

A água era muito bem vinda em seus músculos. Jongin tinha os olhos fechados enquanto as gotículas de água do chuveiro molhava sua pele que até então estava gelada por conta do treinamento.

Dessa vez ele e Chanyeol treinaram pra valer e sequer havia tido treino do time. O Park apenas disse que achava que era importante que eles aprimorasse mais o passe do Kim, considerando que ele quase foi expulso por um passe errado que virou uma falta no último jogo.

Sentia o corpo tão dolorido que veio ao vestiário na frente, deixando Chanyeol pra trás para arrumar todas as coisas que estavam espalhadas pelo gelo. O garoto mais alto nada falou, possivelmente por saber que tinha pego mais pesado com o Kim e porque parecia estranhamente aéreo naquele dia. 

Jongin esticou a mão para pegar o pote de sabonete líquido na divisória do box do vestiário e logo o cheiro de maracujá subia forte em seus nariz enquanto esfregava sua pele de modo delicado e gentil, como se fizesse uma massagem em si mesmo. Não tardou muito naquilo, logo enxaguando o corpo para poder finalmente se enxugar e se vestir. 

Foi quando olhou para a porta que viu que a toalha branca que havia deixado ali, não estava mais. Revirou os olhos enquanto fechava o registro do chuveiro e abriu minimamente a porta para ver o Park com a toalha em mãos.

— Você poderia encarecidamente devolver minha toalha, Park? 

Chanyeol sorriu e negou com a cabeça.

— Eu achei ela muito fofa e decidi que quero ela aqui comigo.

— Compro uma pra você. Agora, estou morrendo de frio e querendo muito essa toalha. Então você podia deixar seu espírito de segunda série pra trás e devolvê-la?

— Se o problema for o frio, eu te esquento princesa.

Jongin se limitou a mostrar o dedo do meio para o capitão antes de fechar a porta. A falta do barulho da tranca não passou despercebida pelo mais velho, que sorriu ladino, deixando a toalha perto da mochila para entrar no box do mais baixo.

— Não lembro de ter convidado você pra entrar — Jongin comentou de modo despretensioso, de costas para o maior enquanto fechava o pote do sabonete.

— Também não lembro de nenhuma proibição da minha entrada — Rebateu num meio sorriso, aproximando do menor deixando que as mãos grandes e geladas tocassem firmemente a bunda exposta trazendo um frio na espinha do Kim, que suspirou — Sua bunda é tão linda, princesa.

— De bailarina à princesa. Você além de não criativo, segue misógino com seus apelidos, Park — Ditou levemente trêmulo, mas sem se afastar do contato.

— Te chamei de princesa quando você estava no meu colo e você gemeu. Te chamo assim porque quero mais daqueles gemidos. Serei julgado por isso? — Questionou esfregando o nariz no pescoço do patinador que tombou a cabeça para o lado dando espaço para que Chanyeol fizesse o que bem entendesse com seu pescoço — Você não tem noção de como quero comer esse teu rabo.

Jongin riu, virando o corpo para encarar o mais velho que mordiscava o próprio lábio inferior com as pupilas dilatadas. O patinador esfregou os lábios pela mandíbula marcada do outro antes de deixar um leve selar no canto da boca.

— Se ajoelha pra mim de novo. Eu sei que você quer isso — Sussurrou contra os lábios do capitão que sorriu levemente, levando as mãos a cintura nua do moreno, apertando a pele com força.

— Eu sempre soube que me ter ajoelhado na sua frente era apenas um dos seus sonhos eróticos que você sempre quis realizar. 

Jongin bufou, empurrando o corpo alheio.

— Primeiro que você não vai se ajoelhar na minha frente, vai ajoelhar nas minhas costas. Segundo, usa essa boquinha pra algo mais útil porque você só fala merda.

Chanyeol poderia ter rebatido, mas quando Jongin virou e empinou a bunda, ele realmente aceitou que sua boca seria melhor utilizada de outra forma. Ajoelhou no chão do banheiro e com um cuidado atípico, levou as mãos a bunda bonita do Kim, abrindo ambas as nádegas apenas para ver o buraco apertadinho se contraindo.

Não perdeu tempo, levou a língua a região e lambeu demoradamente arrancando um gemido manhoso do Kim que se apoiou na parede para não acabar caindo já que suas pernas começavam a ficar trêmulas.

O jogador ainda provocou o patinador com toques leves e suaves, mas quando Jongin empinou ainda mais a bunda, esfregando-a no seu rosto, ele sabia que já tinha perdido aquele jogo.

Fincou os dedos na carne bronzeada e passou a estimular o buraquinho com a língua de uma forma faminta. Não demorou para que passasse a estapear a carne enquanto penetrava sua língua dentro do patinador que só sabia gemer e choramingar completamente despreocupado que alguém pudesse ouvi-lo, afinal, nem treino havia tido naquele dia.

— Argh… Chanyeol — Grunhiu rouco e necessitado quando recebeu um tapa mais forte na coxa. O gemido que lhe escapou dos lábios se tornou quase um grito quando o Park cravou seus dentes em umas das nádegas, mordendo com vontade antes chupar a carne — Filho da puta!

— Filha da puta que você quer que te foda — Murmurou encarando o outro que lhe espiava por cima do ombro.

— Tire o cavalinho da chuva que você não vai me foder — Respondeu virando o corpo e levando os dedos para os fios de cabelo do Park para que ele levantasse. 

Chanyeol não comentou nada porque foi direto beijar do Kim que gemeu de modo abafado quando sentiu o pau duro do jogador friccionando contra o seu. 

— Você está com muita roupa — Reclamou ainda com os lábios colados nos alheios.

— Achei que tinha dito que eu não ia te foder.

— Tá frio, se você for lá pra fora pegar camisinha, capaz deu broxar. Fora que se você gosta tanto de me chamar de princesa, você deveria me tratar com uma. Não vou deixar você me foder num banheiro de um vestiário.

Chanyeol riu antes de mordiscar o lábio inferior do mais baixo e puxar pra si.

— Uma princesa exigente. Tudo bem, na próxima vez farei questão que tudo esteja lindo e confortável pra comer a bunda dessa princesa como ela merece.

— Próxima vez? Você está muito confiante — Ditou debochado mas logo gemeu quando Chanyeol fez questão de roçar seu pau outra vez no membro duro alheio — Tira essa roupa vai. Você fode minha coxa enquanto mostra que essa mão trabalha muito mais do que em tacos.

— Voc- O que faço contigo, princesa? — Chanyeol perguntou afetado, arrancando as próprias roupas numa velocidade invejável sobre o olhar desejoso do patinador.

Jongin sabia que Chanyeol deveria ter um corpo enorme porque mesmo vestido, era algo que não era possível de ser escondido. Mas agora, vendo-o completamente despedido, sentiu o pau pulsar porque o desgraçado era gostoso demais. Além daqueles ombros largos e maravilhosos, o peitoral o fazia querer lamber a pele leitosa completamente. Isso sem contar no pau ereto, levemente rosado e todo babado que o fazia querer cair de boca.

Fazia sentido a confiança do outro. Com certeza haveria próximas vezes.

Chanyeol parecia apressado demais para permitir que Jongin continuasse admirando o seu corpo ainda que isso inflasse, muito, o seu ego. Além de saber que eles não tinham lá muito tempo porque o ginásio logo fecharia, estava doido pra foder as coxas bonitas que tanto observava nos treinos do patinador.

Um tanto bruto, virou o corpo contra parede, fazendo-o encostar ali o que acarretou em um gemido porque a cerâmica estava completamente gelada. Jongin empinou-se outra vez e Chanyeol logo envolveu a mão no pênis duro do patinador que grunhiu com o contato.

Jongin não era grande, o pau quase sumia na sua mão o que tornava ainda mais fácil de se movimentar e arrancar aqueles gemidos manhosos que o Park já estava se vendo viciado.

O Kim pressionou bem as pernas e quando Chanyeol colocou seu pau entre elas, ambos gemeram e o jogador não demorou para estimular o mais jovem com mais velocidade. 

Masturbou o moreno com afinco, metendo o pau entre as pernas espremidas, as bolas pesadas batendo contras as coxas torneadas enquanto fazia um estrago no pescoço do mais jovem. Mordia a pele bronzeada, chupava, beijava, descontava tudo que estava sentindo ali enquanto Jongin era apenas um conjunto de gemidos e choramingos necessitados pedindo ao maior por mais.

Por vezes, o pau duro escapava por entre as coxas e resvalava entre as nádegas durinhas fazendo os dois gemerem ainda mais alto. Jongin empinava ainda mais como se fosse possível, enquanto Chanyeol o estimulava na mesma velocidade das estocadas de um modo muito necessitado.

— Chanyeol, e-eu…

— Vem pra mim, princesa — Ditou rouco contra a audição do Kim.

Aquilo parecia tudo que Jongin precisava porque poucos segundos depois, se derramou contra a palma pesada do Park que ainda investia contra suas coxas. 

O patinador estava com a respiração ofegante e as pernas bem trêmulas, mas ainda conseguiu se afastar do corpo maior e cair de joelhos a sua frente para abocanhar o pau rígido.

Chanyeol jogou a cabeça pra trás num gemido alto e rouco, apertando os fios escuros do menor, forçando ainda mais o pau contra a garganta alheia. Estava tão próximo do seu orgasmo que suas investidas eram confusas e desuniformes, mas Jongin ainda assim, conseguiu acolher bem, sugando-o por completo.

Acabou gozando na garganta do outro sem conseguir sequer avisar, que mesmo pelo susto inicial, engoliu por completo o líquido branco ousando deixar um beijinho de leve na glande inchada recebendo um carinho suave na bochecha.

Dando uma respirada funda, o Park ajudou Jongin e deu um banho rápido em si e no menor já que agora estavam sujos e molhados de suor. Trocaram beijos e selares carinhos embaixo da água, controlando as provocações para que não acabassem ficando duros outra vez.

No final, Chanyeol vestiu o Kim que resmungou falando que não era uma criança e foi calado por um beijo enquanto o mais alto dizia que estava apenas tratando sua princesa como merecia.

Jongin tentou ignorar o pronome possessivo antes do princesa, mas até mesmo quando fora deixado na porta de sua republica, tinha um sorriso idiota nos lábios.

…

O patinador levou a mão outra vez para o cachecol que estava envolta do seu pescoço, apenas para ter certeza que nenhum pedaço de pele estava exposta antes de abrir a porta. Chanyeol havia feito um estrago na sua pele e se não fosse o tecido grosso, não tinha certeza como iria esconder.

— Boa noite casal! — Saudou ao ver Sehun e Baekhyun deitados na cama do mais novo assistindo algo no notebook.

— Você transou! — Baekhyun apontou num meio sorriso — Foi bom?

Jongin arregalou os olhos e levou a mão para o pescoço de novo, apenas pra ter certeza que o tecido não havia caído.

Não havia.

— Mas… Como… Eu… SEHUN! Você me prometeu que estudantes de psicologia não lia mentes — Grunhiu envergonhado, escondendo o rosto entre as duas mãos.

— Eu não leio mentes — Baekhyun respondeu pelo namorado — Mas o sorriso, o sorriso, o cheiro de sabonete, as pernas levemente entreabertas e o tom de voz… Você só pode ter transado.

— Ele me assusta — Jongin apontou para Sehun que apenas deu de ombros, beijando suavemente o braço do namorado — É sério, Sehun!

— Você se acostuma com o tempo — Disse num meio sorriso — E com quem transou?

— Chanyeol, obviamente né? — Fora Baekhyun que respondeu revirando os olhos.

— ELE LER MENTES SIM! — Jongin acusou cruzando os próprios braços, um beicinho frustrado aparecendo em seus lábios.

— Na verdade, eu só chutei porque o Hunie disse que você estava passando muito tempo com ele. Você que se entregou — Disse num sorriso satisfeito.

— Eu odeio seu namorado, Sehun.

— Mas eu o amo, então acho que tá tudo certo — o loiro disse num meio sorriso, beijando o ombro do Byun que se aconchegou mais no caçula — E eu não acredito que você passou mais de um ano saindo no pau com o Chanyeol pra no fim dar pra ele.

— Eu não dei pra ele, tá? A gente nem transou de verdade.

— Agora temos um novo tipo de foda. A foda de mentira. Me poupa, Nini. 

— É sério, Hunie. A gente não fodeu. A gente só…

— Só?

Jongin bateu os pés no chão e se jogou na cama com mochila e tudo.

— Eu chuto que ele chupou o Chanyeol. Jongin tem uma boquinha de quem gosta de mamar…

— HYUNG! — Gritou de modo abafado por causa do travesseiro.

— Eu errei? 

Jongin não respondeu fazendo com que o mais velho do quarto desse uma gargalhada. 

— Eu sou muito bom nisso, amor. Meu beijo de prêmio!

Sehun tornou a sorrir, selando a boca do namorado enquanto Jongin remexia todo o corpo no colchão como uma criança birrenta.

— Mas ai, vocês estão namorando ou o que?

O patinador enrolou na cama para que pudesse ficar com o corpo de lado e olhar para o casal, soltando um suspiro enquanto encolhia os ombros.

— Não sei, a gente meio que nunca falou disso. Só… Foi rolando e rolando. E foi isso, hoje acabou rolando algo mais… significativo.

— Eu chamaria pervertido — Baekhyun apontou para o desagrado do Kim que choramingou.

— Enfim, não sei. É isso. 

— Nini, você não transa-

— Eu não transei!

— Okay. Você não quase transa com pessoas de modo aleatório. Se rolou, é porque tem algo ai no seu coraçãozinho. Você não deveria conversar com o Chanyeol hyung?

Negou no mesmo segundo com a cabeça.

— Eu não vou levar um fora do Chanyeol. Tá doido? Não dele. Sabe pra onde o ego dele iria? Isso não vai acontecer. 

— Você sabe que logo ou o Yifan vai voltar pro time ou os reservas irão voltar. E ai, o que vocês vão fazer? Fingir que nada existiu?

— Não. Sim. Não sei. Eu não pensei nesse detalhe, okay? Eu não sei o que vou fazer. Tô pensando. Vou pensar. Posso pensar?

— Tá bom. Só tenha cuidado, certo? Talvez você possa estar se envolvendo demais e acabar se machucando.

— Eu sei o que tô fazendo, Hunie.

O garoto loiro se limitou a assentir enquanto o ruivo não disse mais nada, olhando preocupado para o Kim, que agora, olhava o próprio celular.

> **P. C (19:17)**
> 
> Não consigo parar de pensar em você.
> 
> Você é gostoso demais pra minha sanidade, que ódio!

Já perguntei despretensiosamente quando o Soo vai dormir no Hyung pra deixar esse quarto digno de receber uma princesa.

Jongin suspirou ainda olhando a tela.

Ele definitivamente não sabia o que estava fazendo.

…

Ao atravessar a porta do ginásio estranhou o barulho exagerado. Ainda que o time fosse bem barulhento, naquele dia parecia que estava muito mais. 

Quando chegou próximo ao ringue, acabou arregalando os olhos ao ver a quantidade de pessoas que havia acima do gelo, inclusive, pessoas que sequer lembrava de ter visto o rosto antes.

— Hey Jonginnie! O Chanyeol não te avisou? 

Foi a voz do Minseok que o tirou de seu foco de atenção, fazendo-o virar o rosto e olhar o mais velho que terminava de por o patins para possivelmente entrar no ringue.

— O que ele deveria ter avisado, hyung?

— Os reservas foram liberados. Desde ontem de manhã! Achei que ele tinha te dito porque vi ele vindo pro ginásio ontem de tarde. Por isso não me dei ao trabalho de te avisar.

— Ele sabe… Desde ontem de manhã?

— Sim! Foi ele que nos contou — Minseok respondeu levemente confuso com a pergunta. — Tá tudo bem, Jonginie?

— Não. Sim. Digo. Tá tudo bem — Disse num sorriso fraco — Que bom que os reservas voltaram, agora vocês podem melhorar a classificação de vocês na tabela e eu finalmente me livro do brutamontes filha da puta do Park Chanyeol.

Minseok riu.

— Pelo visto, nem trabalhando juntos vocês deram jeito né?

— Não. A gente nunca vai dar jeito.

…

A maneira como Jongin estava deixava Sehun extremamente preocupado. Além do garoto parecer um morto-vivo andando para lá e para cá como se não houvesse mais qualquer sentido em viver, ele também havia parado de treinar. E Jongin NUNCA parava de treinar pois sempre levou muito a sério a questão da patinação.

Ainda ia para as aulas, mas era perceptível que era muito mais para não levar falta do que qualquer outra coisa. Como o técnico do coreano estava viajando naquele mês para acompanhar outro atleta numa competição, não havia ninguém para cobrar a presença dele.

Baekhyun disse que era importante respeitar o tempo e o espaço do Kim. Se ele estava com o coração quebrado, não havia palavras ou ações que de fato pudessem mudar aquilo de uma hora para outra. Resumiu-se a falar para o Oh estar do lado dele que bastaria para que aos poucos o patinador pudesse sair da fossa dele.

Chegou até a receber mensagens do Chanyeol em seu celular, mas pediu para Sehun apagar e bloquear o número porque realmente não queria saber mais nada que viesse dele. Seja lá quais explicações ou qualquer coisa que o jogador quisesse dizer, ele não queria ouvir.

Fora uma semana depois que um pouco de energia veio aparecer. Acordou um tanto disposto e com a consciência pesada quando o olhar caiu em cima do patins e viu a maneira como estava deixando para lá o que era seu maior sonho de vida. E por causa de um brutamontes de araque!

Tomou banho e se vestiu completamente determinado, colocando suas roupas de treino dentro da sua mochila e arrastando o patins junto consigo para ir tomar café, assistir suas aulas e então, treinar.

— QUE INFERNO DE VIDA! — Brandou irritado, batendo as duas mãos na mesa.

Sehun saiu do banheiro com a escova de dentes na boca e os olhos esbugalhados.

— O que houve? — A pergunta não saiu tão límpida de ser ouvida por conta da escova, mas ainda assim, Jongin entendeu.

— Não temos leite! NÃO TEMOS LEITE, SEHUN! — Murmurou irritado, apontando para tigela de cereal que ele havia posto há segundos atrás.

— Leite? 

— Leite! Que inferno!!! Eu decido voltar a treinar e falta leite. Que ódio. QUE ÓDIO! MALDITO LEITE!

Sehun piscou os olhos demoradamente como se tentasse entender, mas no fim, deixou pra lá. Tinha medo que o Kim quebrasse a tigela de cereal na sua cabeça e por isso se limitou a voltar para o banheiro para terminar de se arrumar.

Jongin acabou por comer o cereal sem leite mesmo. A melhor maneira de viver o dia infernal é aceitando que ele seria infernal, começando pelo cereal.

  


Sehun e Baekhyun falavam alguma coisa de modo animado conforme andavam atrás de Jongin. Ambos decidiram acompanhar o treino do garoto naquele dia para animá-lo já que ele estava voltando e ainda parecia bastante mal humorado pela falta de leite que ocorreu mais cedo. 

O estudante de psicologia quase bateu com tudo no Kim quando o mesmo parou repentinamente na porta do ginásio e antes que pudesse fazer qualquer pergunta, ouviu Sehun murmurar um “oh não” baixinho que lhe acarretou olhar para o ringue, onde todo o time de hóquei estava.

— Nunca mais deixarei faltar leite no nosso dormitório — Sehun falou baixinho, mas completamente sério enquanto o namorado o olhava confuso.

— PARK CHANYEOL, SEU GRANDÍSSIMO FILHA DA PUTA! — Jongin berrou em plenos pulmões ganhando a atenção de todos os jogadores que treinavam.

Jongin sentiu todo o corpo tremer como se fosse ter uma síncope e o coração fosse parar a qualquer segundo enquanto cada veia do seu corpo ia explodir e ia jorrar sangue para todo lado. 

O jogador que fora chamado tirou o capacete do rosto e deslizando pelo gelo, foi até a entrada do ringue, encostando o corpo na lateral do murinho que envolvia o ringue, abrindo um sorriso debochado.

— Bailarina! Quanto tempo!

Se Jongin tivesse sido infectado com raios gamas, ele teria virado o hulk naquele instante.

— Este. É. A. Porra. Do. Meu. Horário — Ditou pausadamente de forma quase gutural enquanto as têmporas pulsavam em sua testa.

— Ah, é mesmo? Pois vim aqui durante uma semana e não tinha bailarina nenhuma rodopiando de um lado para outro. Então, sem bailarina, ringue livre certo? Posso fazer nele o que eu bem entender.

— Meu cu! — Brandou irritado — Se é meu horário, é MEU horário. Eu posso inclusive fazer uma festa ou até porra nenhuma. Mas esta merda é meu horário. O cérebro congelou e não tá funcionando mais, é isto? Melhor dar um tempo do ringue, querido.

O jogador riu debochado.

— E quem disse que esse é exatamente o horário da princesinha bailarina?

— Exatamente no momento em que você ajoelhou sobre os meus pés para implorar que eu fizesse parte da sua equipe de ogro em troca de devolver o meu horário. Além de burro é esquecido também? — Questinou a última parte, cruzando os braços na frente do corpo enquanto se aproximava mais do Park que só não tinha encurtado a distância porque estava sob o gelo.

— Ah é? Estranho, porque como capitão não lembro de tê-lo dispensado do time. A bailarina simplesmente não quis vir mais, o que obviamente, quebra qualquer promessa.

Jongin nesse momento abriu ambos os braços, curvando parcialmente o pescoço em meio a um olhar incrédulo.

— Ah vai tomar bem no meio do seu cu, Park! Você me engana e vem falar de promessa? Vai ser hipócrita na casa do caralho. — Murmurou apontando o dedo para o jogador, extremamente próximo ao mesmo a ponto da ponta da sua falange tocar o uniforme do outro.

— Onde eu te enganei, Kim? Em que momento eu te enganei? — Indagou sério, encarando os olhos irritados.

— Ah vamos lá, já que o ogro é um esquecido e burro que nem uma porta. Você sabe pela manhã que seus ogrinhos júniors estavam de volta a equipe. Você me contou? Claro que não. Você seguiu com os treinamentos, pegou pesado comigo… Com que intuito? A isso mesmo, comer o meu rabo. Porque aparentemente era a única forma de me ter, não é Park? Me enganando pra usar o meu corpo! MEU DEUS, COMO EU TE ODEIO! 

E antes que Chanyeol pudesse se dar conta, Jongin socava o peitoral alheio que não recebia tanto os impactos por conta dos equipamentos de segurança que usava para lhe proteger durante o jogo. Poucos segundos depois, o mais velho segurou o pulso do mais baixo e o puxou para si de modo que ambos os narizes roçassem um no outro.

— Eu não te enganei, Kim. E muito menos enganei pra usar o seu corpo. Pode me chamar do que você quiser, mas eu não sou esse filho da puta.

— Você é um ogro. Um ogro imbecil. Eu te odeio.

Chanyeol abriu um meio sorriso.

— Você não me odeia, assim como eu não odeio você. E você sabe muito bem disso — Murmurou — Eu não te enganei, princesa. Eu te chamei pra treinar porque queria conversar com você. Queria… Falar sobre nós dois, okay? Sobre querer que a gente fosse de fato algo. Eu só não consegui, eu travei. Depois você tava lindo completamente nu e… Pensei com a cabeça errada. Eu devia ter conversado com você. Eu vim conversar com você no dia seguinte, mas o Soo disse que você já tinha ido embora e você não respondeu minhas mensagens. Você acha que estou ocupando o seu horário por quê?

Jongin bufou antes de estalar a língua.

— Então você admite que esse horário é meu?

— Ah vai se foder, Kim! — Chanyeol esbravou se afastando do menor — Eu praticamente me declarei pra você e você foca na porra deste horário?

— Você é um ogro se declarando, Park. Tentei diminuir sua vergonha na frente dos seus jogadores — Rebateu num sorriso ladino.

Chanyeol revirou os olhos e virou o corpo já querendo voltar para o meio do ringue, mas Jongin não deixou. O puxou pelo pulso e lhe beijou na boca sem se importar com quem via ou qualquer outra que estivesse acontecendo. Ficou nas pontas dos pés enquanto o Park fazia o trabalho de equilibrar ambos sobre o ringue, mas aquilo pareceu um mero detalhe.

— O Chanyeol… E o Jongin? — Kyungsoo perguntou completamente chocado.

Minseok riu.

— E você falando que eu estava roubando na aposta quando eu disse que você estava errado nas suas suposições. Eu disse que você não estava vendo o óbvio querido. E o óbvio era Chanyeol e Jongin. A sua bunda, essa noite, é minha!

— AS PESSOAS NESSE TIME APOSTAM AS BUNDAS? QUERO ENTRAR! — Baekhyun gritou animado para um Sehun que se limitou a rir baixinho do namorado.

Chanyeol e Jongin se afastaram, completamente alheios aos comentários dos amigos ou os assobios e gritaria do time. Sorriram um para o outro antes de deixar um selar e finalmente se afastarem.

— Você é muito drama queen, princesa.

— Olha quem tá falando, o ogro que é pior que o Shrek porque nem falar que gosta de mim e sou maravilhoso consegue.

— Você tá me comparando com o Shrek? — Indagou com a sobrancelha arqueada. 

— Na verdade, o Shrek é mais cavalheiro — Respondeu dando de ombros — E volto a pedir encarecidamente que se retire do meu ringue. O horário é meu. 

— Me tire você, então!

— NÃO COMECEM, OK? — Wonho foi quem falou um tanto impaciente — Façam uma competição e vejam quem ganha. Ai vocês decidem essa merda de horário. Ninguém aguenta mais vocês brigando. Que saco!

O casal olhou surpreso para o jogador defensor porque ele raramente falava qualquer coisa, mas logo voltaram a se encarar como se a palavra competição vibrasse em suas mentes.

Baekhyun gritou que já sabia quais seriam as provas e Sehun se limitou a sentar na cadeira.

Ele definitivamente nunca mais deixaria faltar leite.

  
  


— A primeira prova é de corrida. Quem chegar primeiro do outro lado do ringue, vence! — Baekhyun explicou aos dois que se encararam antes de assentir.

Todos os jogadores estavam sentados na cadeira observando a tal competição, a maioria com um sorriso divertido no rosto achando engraçado o casal se trocando por besteira, afinal de contas, eles poderiam simplesmente criar uma escala de horários.

Foi Chanyeol que ganhou a primeira prova e ganhou de prêmio o dedo do meio do Kim enquanto o maior mandava beijo para si.

O segundo jogo também foi competição de velocidade ao qual Jongin ganhou e ainda deu uma belíssima pirueta no final só para dizer que era bom naquilo. Chanyeol revirou os olhos e disse que não podia competir com aquilo quando Jongin estava acostumado a sempre dar “pra trás”.

Ambos quase saíram no soco.

A terceira prova foi de gol no disco e o pobre do Wonho por pouco não ia fazendo companhia ao Yifan quando o disco do Kim simplesmente saiu descontrolado em direção a arquibancada. Chanyeol, obviamente, fez um gol perfeito e roubou um selar do Kim que se limitou a lhe estapear.

A quarta prova era sobre dar um rodopio sobre o gelo. Jongin nem mesmo tentou ser humilde, ganhou velocidade em cima do gelo e rodopiou graciosamente, fazendo questão de fazer um passe aéreo antes do rodopio. 

Chanyeol caiu. E essa é a forma menos humilhante de falar o que aconteceu quando ele tentou girar. 

— Enfim, vocês empataram — Foi o que estudante de psicologia disse enquanto via Jongin prendendo o riso olhando para um Chanyeol irritado e vermelho pela queda — Então eu e o Sehun-

— Eu tô fora dessa! — O Oh logo tratou de dizer.

— Enfim, decidimos que vocês vão se encarar e quem ceder primeiro a beijar o outro, vence.

— Mas isso não tem nada a ver com gelo, hyung! — Jongin ditou, mas sem de fato protestar.

— Eu sei, mas tô cansado de vocês dois. Então é isso. Se encarem.

Ambos se encararam. Por longos segundos, nada aconteceu. Apenas fazia careta um para o outro, ou dava língua, ou qualquer coisa que crianças de segunda série fariam. 

Foi Jongin quem decidiu… Apelar.

Mordendo o próprio lábio inferior, acabou por fazer um beicinho que fez o Park arquear as sobrancelhas um tanto desconfiado.

— Você vai realmente deixar de beijar a _sua_ princesa — Murmurou manhoso, quase num gemido, o _sua_ sendo dito arrastado.

— Você… Eu te odeio demais, Kim Jongin — Grunhiu antes de puxar o Kim pela cintura e beijá-lo com vontade, a língua invadindo a cavidade como se não tivesse uma dezena de pessoas assistindo.

— Tá vendo? O ódio e amor andam juntos! Tão bonitinhos eles — Baekhyun murmurou encostando a cabeça no ombro do Sehun que o abraçou.

— Olha, sinceramente — Ditou depois de um tempo vendo a mão do Park apertando a bunda do Kim antes de empurrá-lo contra o muro do ringue deixando os jogadores sem reação — Preferia eles se odiando. Era menos nojento!

O Byun riu e não disse nada.

O casal se separou depois que Kyungsoo jogou um taco em direção aos dois falando que mão no pau, naquele ringue, era só em pau de madeiras. 

Jongin acabou murmurando que nada garantia que o pau do Park não era falso e de madeira considerando que sempre que tinha tanque, podia ter torneirinha.

Após isso, como devem se imaginar, a bailarina e o brutamontes quase saíram no soco outra vez. 

Até porque… Certas coisas nunca vão mudar. 

Uma vez que você põe a mão no taco, você sempre volta pra ele. Se é que entendem.

**Author's Note:**

> É ISSO GALERA!  
> Nunca mais deixem faltar leite na geladeira de vocês, isso é muito importante!  
> Um bom ano novo pra vocês e espero está aqui de volta no comecinho de 2021 ^^  
> Qualquer coisa, vocês me acham por aqui: https://twitter.com/dng458  
> Beijinhos <3
> 
> Link que foi a base do plot: https://twitter.com/rhysxndy/status/1341685824686071808?s=20


End file.
